Lost in Translation ::Pt::
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Curiosidade hameron de saber qual foi a troca de presentes natalinos entre House e Cameron, na 1a temporada, fez esta fic surgir. Personagens sao do Titio Shore e a poesia é de Neruda, amo ambos . Sexo, palavroes e amor hameron aos cuidados do publico.
1. Feliz Natal!

FIC HAMERON: **"Lost in Translation"**  
Classificação: + 17

Autora: Angie B.

********************************************************************

**Cap.1**

**Feliz Natal**

Ela estava sentada na sua mesa. Nevava lá fora. E diante de si, a Dra. tinha pequeno embrulho com cartão. Não havia mais ninguém no escritório, e algo dentro de si lhe dizia quem era o sedentário da surpresa.

Mais cedo, ela mesma tinha dado um presente de Natal para o Dr. House. Era simples, mas ela sabia q ele gostaria, pelo menos a surpresa no rosto dele, já tinha lhe valido o ato. '

E agora, um presente a esperava. O cartão possuía uma figura natalina, uma clássica gravura barroca, com um menino Jesus rechonchudo. Ela abriu com um sorrido estampado q não se apagou, para sua felicidade, ao decorrer do cartão.

_Ser uma obra de arte, não faz de você algo menor. Se eu quisesse apenas beleza, teria encomendado um quadro, estático e frio._

_Todos precisam de inspiração.. Até os católicos tem a "Virgem" Maria, for God sake!_

_Feliz Natal, Cameron..._

…_tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño…__  
_

Ele sempre tinha que ter a atípico...extraordinário mesmo em um cartão de boas festas...Com as mãos no presente, chacoalhou-o.

Fazia algum tempo que ela não se sentia assim, como criança na manha de natal, ansiosa e eufórica. Era um livro. Eram fotos P&B de vários fotógrafos, a palavra "Musa" estampava a capa. Ela virou página por página, saboreando-as, eram na sua maioria da década de 30 a 50. Eram lindas. Ela ainda mantinha o sorriso.

************************************************************************

House chegou em casa com algo novo dentro de si. Não sabia explicar. Era apenas algo novo...E ela lhe trazia isso...Era como rejuvenescer sem se preocupar de ser um idiota de novo, de perder o q ele tinha conquistado. Era ele ..mas um sentimento de adolescente de saber o q ela acharia do presente. Quanto idiota poderia ser?

Tentou pensar em outra coisa. Se ela não gostasse, o q importava? Mas por que ela não iria gostar?

Ele tinha que pensar em outra coisa.

E logo se pegou pensando quando ele tinha comprado um presente para um funcionário seu...Humm...Jamais? Bem, ele não comprava presentes...Ainda mais de Natal..Pra quase ninguém...Ainda mais um que ele mesmo escolheu. E como ele ainda escreveu um cartão para ela, era algo q nem ele podia explicar.

Ela era diferente pra ele, em uma categoria que ele não sabia explicar... Ou criá-la.

_Ao Dr. Gregory House_

_Em agradecimento por tudo que tenho aprendido ao seu lado,_

_e para que possas celebrar este Natal, _

_com uma alegria infantil, que sei que possuis. _

_E espero q o meu presente o permita. _

_Com muito carinho _

_Allison Cameron_

Ali estava escrito na 1ª pagina do seu presente e ele sorria com a formalidade q ela iniciava a dedicatória, e o quanto pessoal terminava. Ele podia defini-la assim tb. Uma imagem profissional ofendida de te-la contratado por sua beleza, e depois vinha confortá-lo em um caso perdido com comprometimento e atenção que ele nunca tinha testemunhado.

Ela o assustava às vezes, por colocar em palavras o q ele mesmo negava a si mesmo que sentia.

Ele não sabia como lidar com ela. E esperava não ter se excedido no cartão que escrevera. Maldito impulso.

************************************************************************


	2. O QuebraCabeça de Verne

**Cap. 2**

**O Quebra-cabeça de Verne**

Quando teve a oportunidade, no outro dia, a médica se aproximou de seu chefe. Tinha um aspecto de felicidade.

- Obrigada – ela disse.

- Do que?

- Meu presente...

- Não me diga que você foi uma boa menina, e o "old bastard" trouxe algo pra você?

Houve silencio.

-Old and bastard....-ela falou pensativa mas com uma cara q não perderia a oportunidade-...

- Calma, Cameron, eu estava falando do Velho Noel...Eu só te dei um presente, uma retribuição...Pois, não gosto de ficar em dívida. Você poderia usar isso na nossa próxima reunião para discutir seu salário.

Ela riu. E antes dela sair, ele acrescentou:

- Obrigado.

Cameron olhou para traz, um pouco surpresa.

-....pelo presente...-ele parecia um pouco nervoso-...Não havia encontrado...e...

E ela apenas balançou a cabeça e saiu.

************************************************************************

Ao se deitar, aquela noite, House puxou o livro q ela tinha lhe dado. Era a 1ª edição de "A Volta ao Mundo em 80 dias", de Julio Verne, com as ilustrações q ele se lembrava de ter visto quando criança.

Era inacreditável q ela tivesse achado. Ou melhor, q tivesse comprado. Ou melhor, tivesse comprado e dado pra ele. Bem, era inacreditável q ela se lembrasse da menção dele sobre este livro em especial.

Ela tinha mudado desde q inciara a trabalhar com ele. No começo, ele podia sentir q ela discordava -tão ferozmente- dele apenas de vê-la segurar os lábios com força. Mas nem provocando ela o contradizia. Ela ficava silenciosa, com uma lealdade estúpida q o irritava e o provocava.

Tinha momentos que o médico acreditava q só podia ser uma estratégia dela, pois logo ele esperava um momento a sós com ela, e lhe perguntava o que pensava sobre aquilo. Ele, Dr. House, perguntando pra uma mera funcionária sua o q ela pensava de uma decisão sua? Sim, ele fazia, e não sentia orgulho disso. Mas ele não conseguia evitar. Ele não se sentia afrontado ou humilhado ao ouvi-la.

Foi aquela ingenuidade dela q o prendeu, como se ela precisasse ser protegida urgentemente. Ele pensou q seria impossível ter uma posição assim, paternalista por alguém. Então, ele percebeu q ele olhava a jovem sem sentimentos alguns filiais, eram possessivos e passionais.

Contudo não era possível. Ele era o chefe dela, e não ia passar por uma crise dos 40 agora, nunca. Ele queria ser imaturo em outras coisas da vida, q se arriscar com uma mulher décadas mais jovem q ele....Que logo se cansaria das suas excentricidades e rabugices, e lhe deixaria...Como era de se esperar ser o caminho natural das coisas...Ela era linda, jovem e viva acima de tudo...

House a negava a cada segundo, e ao vê-la algo respondia inconscientemente. E ao não vê-la, algo em si lhe entristecia.

Era um quebra-cabeça que House não conseguia resolver...

************************************************************************


	3. Falsas Esperanças

**Cap. 3**

**Falsas Esperanças**

O inverno tinha se encerrado, e o caso médico estava pondo toda a equipe no limite. Todos pesquisavam por respostas e ela tinha livros e fichas que cobriam a mesa.

Parou por um instante e limpou os óculos. Massageou a nuca e pensou, seriamente, onde tinha posto aquelas notas. Abriu as gavetas, uma por uma.

Na 2ª, com mais alguns papeis, percebeu o cartão que House lhe dera de Natal. Ela gostava de te-lo ali. Parou um pouco. Abriu novamente. Naquele momento, percebeu que ainda não havia procurado por aquela pequena frase em espanhol perdida ali.

Olhou o relógio. Seria pouco tempo. Abriu sua página de busca e digitou as palavras. Uma lista de achados apareceu. Era um poema. Iniciou a leitura. Podia compreender algo na língua, contudo pensou q pudesse estar perdendo algo na tradução. Tomou o nome do autor e o numero do soneto, e modificou o idioma de busca.

Acha-o. Leu-o com calma. Leu mais uma vez. O q ele queria com isso?

Mandou imprimir. Agora sentia seu estomago reclamando da tensão. Sim, ela estava nervosa.

************************************************************************

Encontrou com House, que logo lhe perguntou do paciente e como tinha saído o ultimo teste. Respondeu primeiro, permanecendo parada com a folha na mão.

- O que é isto, Cameron?

Então, entregou-lhe. Ele leu.

- Interessante...-ele resmungou-…Mas o q isso tem haver com o caso?

- Nada...

- E qual a razão de eu estar lendo isso se não tem nada com o caso? Agora eu pago você pra me achar poemas no meio da tarde?

- Você escreveu isso pra mim...

- Não, tenho quase certeza q o poema é de algum sul-americano subdesenvolvido de amor, e você nem tinha nascido... Eu sim, mas ele não é pra mim também...

- House...Meu cartão de Natal..-ela se aproximou-...Esta frase estava nele...- e apontou com o dedo-...esta aqui...

Ela tinha se abaixado -um pouco- pra lhe mostrar, permanecendo tão cerca q ele podia sentir o perfume dela. O médico não sabia que frase ela dizia, pois já não olhava pra folha de papel. Cameron compreendeu o fato, e olhou um pouco ao lado, percebendo aqueles olhos q a cingiam abruptamente. Não soube dizer depois quanto tempo ficaram, ela apenas lembrava q ele se afastou, levantou da cadeira.

-Você só pode estar brincando comigo q é isso q está no seu cartão de natal!

Ela tirou do bolso o tal objeto e passou para seu interlocutor para maiores comparações.

- Mas isso foi uma brincadeira do Wilson...- ele falou rindo-...

- Ah..eu achei q ..

- No dia, eu tinha acabado de descarregar todas as canetas da sala dele...E ele veio e eu estava terminando de escrever, sem saber como terminar...E ele me falou q era uma canção natalina em espanhol..Aquelas frescuras...

Outro silêncio.

- Cameron, você não achou q eu...?

- Não...eu..não..eu..

- Você bem sabe q eu achava q señorita era português...

Ela lembrava-se. Tomou os papeis da mão dele e retirou-se.

************************************************************************


	4. Jamon con Jabon

**Cap. 4**

**Jamón com Jabón**

- Se a Cameron te perguntar, eu não sei a diferença de Jamon com Jabon...

- O que?

- Espanhol, Wilson...

- Tenho até medo de perguntar do q se trata....

- Melhor ainda, não pergunte...

- Não irei, estou cansado de ser teu cúmplice...Pelo menos nessa, poderei jurar q não sei de nada...

- Apenas diga q você conhece várias cantigas natalinas em espanhol...

- Mas..

- Só isso...

-Mas...

- Wilson, mais informações e você se tornará cúmplice...

Eles voltaram pros lanches, Wilson com o dele e House com o do amigo também. O assunto já tinha passado por todas as questões de ordem do Hospital e da vida pessoal de seus personagens quando a amigo mais jovem interrompeu o fluxo.

- Você já usou aquele meu livro de poemas de amor?

- Sim...

- E pra que você queria? –numa voz misteriosa-...

- É q era da espessura exata para terminar com a oscilação da minha mesa...

- Eu não acredito!!Aquela foi uma cópia rara....Como você pode...?

- Relaxa Wilson, prometo q você nem notará a marca nas páginas....

O amigo apenas pode rezar para q House estivesse brincando com ele mais uma vez.

************************************************************************

Cameron estava parada no lobby do Hospital, assinando alguns papeis necessário para o ER quando viu House conversando -animadamente- com o zelador, perto do elevador.

Ela ficou olhando a cena, e Cuddy q passava ali notou a expressão de espanto da jovem médica.

- Também fico sem palavras, como ele consegue ser amável com alguém... Mas eles tem uma coleção de revistas esportivas em comum... Algo assim...

- Não, não é tanto pela educação... Mas o Sr. José não fala pouquíssimo inglês? Como eles consegue conversar assim tão eloqüentemente?

- Por que House é fluente em espanhol...Obvio...

Cameron ficou pálida.

- Como assim? Ele falou q não sabia nada e vive se confundindo...

- Ahh..ele faz isso sempre, pq ele não quer q as pessoas saibam...Você sabe como ele é introspectivo? Então. Mas ele aprendeu muitas línguas com as campanhas militares do pai pelo mundo..E com a inteligência de House, aprende-las foi simples...Cameron?

- Ah sim, Cuddy...A inteligência dele...Sim...As vezes, eu apenas queria não acreditar nele nas horas erradas....

Já fazia tanto tempo. Ela já havia o deixado pra trás. Por que ele não podia parar de escolher quando ser verdadeiro com ela.

**********************************************************************


	5. Certezas

**Cap 5**

**Certezas**

Ela viu a luz acesa do apartamento dele. Bateu a sua porta com dois toques secos. Ele a abriu sem muita demora. Olhou-a e sorriu. Mas quando ia falar, ela o interrompeu.

- Isso é ainda verdade?! – ela lhe mostrava o 1º cartão de Natal enviado por ele e junto uma folha q ele bem reconhecia-...

- Cameron...-ele colocou uma cara cansada-...Tenho certeza q já discutimos isso..e..

- A Cuddy me contou da tua lendária habilidade com línguas...

- Ah ela disse...- e ele esboçou uma cara sacana-...

- Lingüística, House! Lingüística! Ela me contou…Você mentiu….

- Ah..essa habilidade...-ele falou derrotado-...

- Ainda é verdade? Ainda é?...-ela falou em um suspiro melindrado-...

Ele baixou a cabeça. Ela aceitou como uma admissão de culpa, "nãos" eram palavras fáceis para House, mentiras eram fáceis...

Ela se jogou contra ele, pegando-o de surpresa e encostando-o na parede lateral. Beijou-o e ele a agarrou com força contra si. As línguas se encontraram, as respirações se desencontraram. As mãos se apalparam acreditando na realidade, o casaco dela caiu no chão. A jovem colocou a mão no peito dele afastando-o. Olhou-o bem. Os lábios de ambos estavam vermelhos.

- Seu idiota. Muito tempo perdido... -e ela riu-...

Ele observou-a indo em direção ao seu quarto sem olhar pra trás. Fechou a porta de entrada e a seguiu.

************************************************************************

Ao entrar no quarto, Cameron sentiu um arrepio cobrir-lhe a espinha. Era o quarto _dele. _E ela não estava mais ali com sonhos e esperanças de algo.

Havia um beijo há poucos minutos daquele cômodo e ela podia ouvir os passos dele no corredor seguindo-a. Aquilo a excitou ainda mais, se isso fosse humanamente possível. Ela tinha conseguido, e estava ali. E não havia dúvidas do q ela queria. Então, por qual razão não sabia o q fazer primeiro?

Dentro daquele pânico, ela acendeu a luz do abajur e se aproximou da cômoda oposta à porta.

Ele pode observa certa luz em seu quarto, e adivinhar q vinha da luminária perto de sua cama pela intensidade. Sentia-se um lobo farejando sua presa. Sentia aquela adrenalina percorrer seu corpo. O gosto e cheiro dela ainda estavam em sua psique, ela esperando-o ali...Naquele cômodo... Assinalava q ela queria tanto quanto ele algo a mais.

Podia imaginá-la. Como muitas vezes já tinha o feito. E mesmo assim, a sensação não era nem perto daquela degustada agora.

Ao parar na entrada, viu-a encostada na sua cômoda, com a cabeça abaixada. Seu coração decidiu q não estava rápido o bastante e bombeou mais forte. O cabelo estava jogado para o lado. E sentia-se estúpido por não conseguir se aproximar dela. Porém, não conseguia.

A médica sentiu o homem q a observava, olhou-o intensamente.

O móvel no meio do quarto era como uma testemunha indiscreta, a cama fazia-os lembrar de porquê estavam ali. Ambos sentiam-se estranhos nos novos papeis.

Cameron apenas queria tudo daquele homem, a necessidade de te-lo era lacerante apenas de cogitá-la, mas não sabia como passar a barreira q separava tantos anos de urgência e luxúria, e fazê-los realidade...Sem assustá-lo...Sem fazê-la perder o raciocínio...

House sentia uma inadequação tratando-se nela. Ele nunca teria tido coragem de trazê-la a sua cama primeiro. Não devia oferecer algo para beber? Iniciar uma conversa tola na sala? Respeitar seus limites? E, no entanto, havia sido ela a marcar novos limites..A surpreende-lo deliciosamente com aquela proposta tácita..Ela tinha certeza daquilo?

************************************************************************


	6. cierran tus ojos con mi sueño

**Cap. 6 **

**... Cierran mis ojos com tu sueño...**

Como se tivesse descoberto a pergunta dele, ela fez menção em tirar a blusa e ouviu um _"Não, não o faça"_ firme de seu interlocutor.

Cameron olhou com medo de ver algum traço de arrependimento em House, um gosto de rejeição apertou sua garganta. Ele não esboçou nenhuma feição compreensível para ela, nada q ela pudesse ter uma pista de suas intenções.

O médico parou na frente dela, apoiou sua bengala na parede. Ela sentiu o calor das mãos dele em sua cintura e o fitou ofegante, ele se abaixou um pouco e tomou a boca dela....Explorando-a...Submetendo-a...Extasiando-a...

Ela o enlaçou. Sentiu a pressão do corpo dele ao seu e a cômoda em apoio.

A mão dele estava por baixo do tecido agora e ela sentia como se ele a conduzisse, como um cavalheiro conduz uma dama em uma dança... Pressionando o corpo dela para mostrar q direção tomar...

A médica ficou na ponta dos pés para senti-lo melhor, para que os corpos se enredassem com perfeição.

House sentia a delicadeza da pele dela, era como ele havia imaginado apenas mais doce.

Podia ouvir os lamentos dela de prazer qdo ele a tocava, e ele não podia imaginar q aquilo pudesse mexer com ele assim..Tão fortemente...Podia sentir as mãos dela percorrendo seu corpo, tentando se livrar das roupas dele com mais pressa que com eficiência.

Ele se afastou um pouco e deu um meio sorriso. Ela foi pega de surpresa e procurou respostas mais uma vez. Aquela nudez dele a desorientava.

- O q foi?

- Você tem alguma cirurgia marcada pra daqui oito minutos?

- Eu sei q perdemos tempo... -ele continuou notando a dúvida na feição dela- ..Trust me, sou expert em rapidinhas...Já as praticava qdo você pintava com o dedo no Prezinho...Mas eu não quero isso agora, até pensei que ia querer...

-Mas...

- Mas...Respire, Allison...

Porém, a novidade de ser tratada por seu primeiro nome não a ajudou a seguir as recomendações médicas.

- Trust me...- ele disse novamente-...Temos todo o tempo do mundo...Veja a filosofia sexual dos compatriotas do Kutner, quanto mais tempo melhor...E eles devem saber o q falam pq eles inventaram o Kama Sutra, são qse a metade do mundo e nunca vi povo mais feliz.... Pelo menos Bollywood é!!

Ela riu com aquilo. E também com a novidade dele de querer algo mais sereno... Pois, ela sabia muito bem q não tinha toda aquela concentração agora. Ela apenas o queria. Ponto. Mas tentou seguir o conselho. Respirou.

Ele puxou a blusa dela para cima, e ela o ajudou levantando os braços. Sentiu a pele dela contra a dele.

Deixou a blusa de lado, e contemplou a semi nudez da jovem. As mãos dele voltaram a tocar a cintura dela, e seguiram até tomar o seio direito dela. As bocas voltaram a sentir-se de forma lasciva, quente, úmida, possessiva.

Ambos sentiam aquela pressão entre os corpos que desprezava as peças de roupa restantes e apenas desejava obter o prazer da maneira que fosse. Ele passou a mão às costas da jovem e abriu seu soutian com habilidade, revelando-a ainda mais.

Não se separaram mais que o bastante para a lingerie ser atirada ao outro lado do quarto.

Agora, realmente ele se sentia um adolescente descobrindo o corpo daquela mulher. Sentindo a excitação apenas em despi-la.

Cameron extasiava-se em percorrer a pele dele, sentindo o cheiro dele...Sentindo a libido dele tão fisicamente exposta contra seu corpo, os gemidos dele junto a si e a fome das mãos dele em seu corpo. Ela não sabia dizer mais onde estava.

Contornou o corpo dele e abriu o botão da calça dele, o zíper...Viu a surpresa dele a se afastar um pouco dela, mas não se deteve. Empurrou o jeans ao chão e tocou firmemente no membro rijo q se pronunciava sob a box dele.

Ela o olhou com poder. Poder de quem sabe o que faz e o que deseja daquilo. Ele tentava controlar a respiração. Com cuidado, ela o despiu. Sem deixar de olhar pra ele. E sem conseguir conter a surpresa de realmente vê-lo. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sorriu.

A mão dela o tomou e o tocou suavemente, oscilando a pressão e o movimento em torno, vendo House fechar os olhos e respirar forte. Ela foi tomada se certo orgulho por fazê-lo submisso ali. Ou seria o contrário?

Ela o sentia pulsar, e a mão do médico buscou sua cintura mais uma vez. Puxou-a. Beijou-a ferozmente, livrando-se de tudo que ainda a cobria. Colocou-a sobre o móvel, puxando-a ainda mais pra si...

- Que Diabo aquele povo do Kutner sabe sobre sexo anyway....- e sorriu pra ela-..Eu bem q tentei...- ele fez uma cara sem vergonha derrotada-..

Ela sorriu. Ele a teve. Penetrou-a profundamente, sentindo-a arquear-se. Ela cruzou os braços soltos no pescoço dele para acompanhar o ritmo. Sentia-o dentro dela. Preenchendo-a. Domando-a. Tendo-a….Como ela nunca poderia imaginar…

Tudo era rápido, e ela sentia o corpo não lhe obedecer mais. Sentia como se tudo aquilo não pudesse ser verdade. Sentiu como ele se curvava e segregava em seu ouvido.

- Eu te desejo...-a respiração estava entrecortada-..muito...

Ela só pode arfar.

- Não pare, por favor, não pare...

_No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio  
o flecha de claveles que pr__opagan el fuego:  
te amo co__mo se aman ciert__as cosas oscuras,  
secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma._

O corpo dos dois deixava claro que o fim se aproximava. O suor, o calor, o prazer, a ânsia, o desejo. Era o fim.

Ele percebeu os sinais dela e aumentou o ritmo como podia, como queria e sentiu como as mãos dela apertavam seu ombro, para depois solta-lo calmamente e ele gozou. Abraçou-a firmemente, experimentando um ao outro.

_  
Te amo como la planta que no florece y lleva  
dentro de sí, escondida, la luz de aquellas flores,  
y gracias a tu amor vive oscuro en mi cuerpo  
el apretado aroma que ascendió de la tierra._

Aquele silencio. Aquela calma. Nada existia. E eles apenas tentavam respirar.

- PQP!..-ela disse tirando-o daquela mudez -...

- Algo errado?- ele riu-..

- Não, só achei q já tinha achado meu ponto 'G' há muito tempo atrás..-..ela riu e ele abriu a boca pra dizer algo-...Não, não ouse fazer piada disso!....

- Ok...Mas amanha será um dia ótimo pra conversar com o Chase...-ele riu e enxugou um pouco do suor da sua testa-...

- Por que você não o deixa em paz..?

- É minha culpa q ele seja o teu ex-?

-Certo, você tem um ponto...Mas deixe-o em paz..mesmo assim..

- Talvez..depende do q você fará para me compensar de perder isso...- ele levantou as sobrancelhas-...

Ela se confundiu a ele e o beijou. Languidamente.

-É...pode ser...-ele disse, olhando-a docemente-...

_Te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ni de dónde,  
te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo:  
así te amo porque no sé amar de otra manera,_

sino así de este modo en que no soy ni eres,  
tan cerca que tu mano sobre mi pecho es mía,  


Ela o ouviu terminar o verso com um beijo em seu ventre. Estavam ambos deitados há algum tempo, e ele tinha percorrido seu corpo em beijos e versos. Ela ainda não tinha certeza se aquilo era realidade. A melodia da voz dele naquela língua distante...os toques dele em seu corpo..ela lembrava de cada palavra daquele poema, cada significado.

Ele a puxou para junto de si, e ela mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Por que você demorou tanto em me dizer isso?- ela falou..

- A culpa é toda sua..- ele contestou com gracejo-...

....._ tan cerca que se cierran tus ojos con mi sueño…_

***Fim***

***************************************************************************************

**Traduçã****o:**

Não te amo como se fosses rosa de sal, topázio  
ou seta de cravos que propagam o fogo:  
amo-te como se amam certas coisas obscuras,  
secretamente, entre a sombra e a alma.

Amo-te como a planta que não floriu e tem  
dentro de si, escondida, a luz das flores,  
e, graças ao teu amor, vive obscuro em meu corpo  
o denso aroma que subiu da terra.

Amo-te sem saber como, nem quando, nem onde,  
amo-te diretamente sem problemas nem orgulho:  
amo-te assim porque não sei amar de outra maneira,

a não ser deste modo em que nem eu sou nem tu és,  
tão perto que a tua mão no meu peito é minha,  
tão perto que os teus olhos se fecham com meu sono.

Pablo Neruda


End file.
